Artemis vs Voldemort
by hannahthepenguin
Summary: ok i wrote this when i was in year 5 when i was 10 with my best friend... i've given up now but I'm displaying it anyway...With Foaly kidnapped and Artemis with his memories back.The LEP are in serious trouble!
1. CHAPTER ONE

**ARTEMIS VS VOLDEMORT **

BY ALICE WICKENDEN AND HANNAH MACPHERSON

_Harry and Hermonie were staying with Ron over the holidays. _

CHAPTER ONE

Harry thought again about what Dumbledore had said "neither can live while the other survives".

Harry was the one to die, he was sure of it. However he _had_ defeated Lord Voldemort three times, seen him come back, been him in dreams (sort of) not to mention battling dementors and getting through the triwizard tournament which included diving, flying with a dragon and getting through a maze full of very dangerous characters. Oh, and teaching his class mates defence against the dark arts.

So maybe there was a small chance…….

"Oh come off it!" Harry told himself. "You're not even supposed to be thinking about it."

Just then Hermonie came into the room. "H, Harry? It's not your fault about Sirius you know……"

"Right." said Harry. "Hermonie can you get Ron? I need to talk," he added.

When Ron and Hermonie came back Harry told them what Dumbledore had said. They looked shocked.

"You mean you'll either kill You Know Who, sorry V, Voldemort or he'll kill you?"

"Yep", said Harry.

"Blimey mate," said Ron who had gone as white as a ghost. "Urm, who…..."

"Probably Harry and didn't the prophecy mean when he was older?" said Hermonie.

"Maybe but …."

"Then put it to the back of your mind. Come on, there's still time to do some homework before lunch, Snape's maybe?"

"It's the first day of the holidays together Hermonie."

"Well _I_ am. Coming?"

Unwillingly Harry and Ron followed Hermonie, not wanting to lose their only source of information.


	2. chapter two

Chapter two Authors notes 

Thanks for the reviews from refloc, kaseman101 and silverfingers.

('Arty' cumin up!)

Please review and read my other story, (a visit from Haven.)

Happy reading Booklovernumberone 

Artemis was sitting in his black leather couch sipping a cup of Earl Grey, he opened his favourite book; the Criminal Mind. Just then he spotted the competition on the front of the book, that was strange none of the _other copies _had this on. He looked at it briefly; it was just some soppy competition…

If you have a friend that looks like someone from the following books you could win a big prize…of £3000! 

J.K Rowling (Harry Potter)

Enid Blyton (The Magic Faraway Tree)

Eoin Colfer (The Super-Naturalist)

Just send your photo to…

128 Nelson Drive

Ipswich

England

CO2 7RM

Artemis put the book back on the shelf, with all the other 25 copies (all autographed of course) He decided to switch on his laptop, maybe he should enter the competition he could use the computer program paint, add some fake black hair to make him look scruffy, and glasses; he'd look enough like Harry Potter to win.

An hour later he slipped the altered photo into an envelope and posted it. However soppy the competition was, £3000 was worth winning!

Paint does actually exist! Future chapters will be longer (From chapter five.)

I'll say this once more! Please, Please review!


	3. chapter three

CHAPTER THREE 

"All' right dear?" Mrs Weasley asked kindly?

"Ur fine!" replied Harry. He wasn't, but no way was he going to tell Mrs Weasley that!

"Lunch is ready can you get Ron and Hermione? I don't think they heard me…

"Don't bother" said George. "They did hear but they're discussing something. Said they would be down in a sec."

Harry turned away. He had a nasty feeling that Ron and Hermione were discussing _him_.

Later that day they went to diagon alley to get their school stuff, which included a new cauldron. Harry insisted on buying the Weasley's a treat each. Mrs Weasley refused but none of the others did so she gave in. (Ron got a new owl cage but Mrs Weasley insisted she wanted something cheap. She ended up buying a very expensive box of 'Wizarding Chocolates For The Rich.')

Then they went to Hogwarts. After a divination lesson Hermione came rushing towards Harry.

"Harry! We had a brill lesson, I can make portkeys! Erm where's Ron?"

"He got told for about the 1000th time that he would die in a quidditch match. Chucked his ball at Trelawney. Macgonagell would have to be inspecting. I think he's got lines or something…Try doing a portkey to potions."

"Ok. Get me a quill… That's fine. Right… accendio… Harry!"

Harry had knocked into Hermione making her cast the spell wrong. Who knows where they would turn up?


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Artemis was in a good mood! He had just received a letter stating that he had won that he was in the finals of the competition he had entered. He walked towards the wine cellar he was after all 14 now. Perfect he thought as he sipped the Italian Red that Juliet had made, Perfect!

Just then he noticed a shimmer of light just above his head, funny he thought as he reached out and touched it.

Just before his fingers slipped he touched the leg, or at least that's what he thought it was…

The texture reminded him of something, something in the past. He shook his head trying to shake the absurd thoughts from it. He felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Don't worry; I get like that all the time." Artemis turned to face a kind face with blue, almost black eyes.

"Butler, it's almost as if my brain is trying to hide something from me,"

"Me too," he replied. Artemis frowned,

"You too?"

"Yep."

"Butler,"

"What?"

"Could it be that…Oh nothing. I entered a photo competition and I think I may win. Champagne?"

"Certainly."

Just as they were sitting down with their flutes a sharp cracking noise whipped the air into overdrive. Artemis fell over retching.

**Authors Notes**

Sorry it's been ages since we last updated- and that it's so short! Thanks to Oralindie and any others who reviewed. Now if you could just press the go button below and give us a review, our lives would be saved!


	5. Chapter five

CHAPTER FIVE

Artemis fell back in amazement. Two …. Wizards had just appeared in his house!

"Who the heck are you?" both groups chorused.

Artemis was about to answer when something in his brain clicked.

"I know you your, from that sad, babyish book I read when I was six. Harry Potter?"

"Why yes but what book?"

"Oh nothing."

Suddenly Artemis had thought of something. The competition! He had the real thing here he could surely win. However he might have to do something for them………..

At once Artemis became the expert host. He led his 'guests' to a table poured them some wine and spoke.

"How nice of you to drop in!"

Harry and Hermonie looked at him. Realising he wasn't the perfect person at conversation Artemis excused himself by explaining he had to go to the toilet. Artemis left the room but wheeled round and looked through a peephole in his fake Van Gogh. He heard talking.

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"He could be Voldemorts assistant!"

"Oh for goodness sake Harry you're not thinking about that silly prophecy are you?"

"Yes!"

"Well, concentrate on how we will get out!"

"I can't stop thinking about the fact I'm either going to be a murderer or a victim of Voldemort!"

Just at that moment Artemis walked in. (He had of course been listening the whole time.)

"Excuse me I couldn't help overhearing about this Voldemort. Now tell me all you know and I could help you….."

Drat!Why had he said that? If only there were such things as fairies…Yet again Artemis felt that feeling. That feeling that his mind was hiding something from him…But why? Once now and once when he touched that leg. Why and what? They were the questions now.

Harry looked at him strangely.

"Are you alright? Erm…what do you mean by fairies? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Yes I'm fine. My name is Artemis Fowl and I know yours from a book, you're famous!"

"The fairies?"

"Oh it's…a figure of speech. Wishing for fairies is a figure of speech."

Artemis felt sick. He had promised to help Harry. And Artemis Fowl does NOT break promises. And something was happening in his mind, something to do with fairies……..


End file.
